


Pawn

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: Mare had never expected things to get this far out of hand.He’d only wanted in on the fun, and what Nate had been doing had looked oh so fun.





	Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacemaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/gifts).



> I remembered how much I loved Mare and I gave lacemaze the choice between a fic on Dark and Mare or Anti and Mare and she picked Dark and Mare so here that is. A little something to get back into writing ego stuff since I haven't in a while.

Mare had never expected things to get this far out of hand.

He’d only wanted in on the fun, and what Nate had been doing had looked oh so fun.

But now that he had this form, he didn’t quite know how to control it and he was getting a little desperate trying to stop. Excess energy crackled around him, snapping against his skin and leaving little charred marks on the ground around him. 

He didn’t want to hurt Nate, Nate was the key to this whole thing so keeping him unharmed was at the top of Mare’s priorities. But he couldn’t protect Nate when his powers were literally burning the singer alive, leaving blackened marks on his skin that rivaled the purple tear marks that had formed under his eyes. Mare tried to divert some of the power from his own skin into the walls and floor around him, only to yelp and duck aside when plaster and concrete were flung up into the air around him. It left stinging, bleeding marks on his unprotected arms and face, this wasn’t  _ working dammit! _

Mare sank down with a whimper, legs giving out under him. He’d only ever wanted to have a bit of freedom and now that he’d achieved it, it had turned on him. The walls were crumbling around him, the floor cracking, and now Nate was never going to let his guard down enough for Mare to do this again, he was going to stay trapped and-

“Looks like you could use a little help.” 

Mare’s head snapped up, purple energy lashing out at whoever had spoken.

Only for the newcomer to completely dissipate Mare’s powers with a casual, almost dismissive wave of his hand. Mare blinked, powers temporarily subsiding in pure shock at how easily he’d been stopped. Unfortunately, they raged back, stronger than ever, surrounding the stranger until he was in sort of a tornado of crackling purple energy, the calm eye of the storm. He looked almost amused, glancing around him at the intimidating display, reaching out a hand to brush the wall of energy, smirking when it snapped at his fingers like an angry cat. Turning wine red eyes back to Mare, he stepped forward, parting the tornado until he was standing right in front of the other. 

“Would you like my help?”

“Who are you?” Mare spat. “How did you get here and how did you stop that?”

“My name is Dark. As for how I got here, well, your little host happens to be an acquaintance of the human under my watch. Because Nathan is within my sphere of awareness, I happened to sense your little outburst. Just be glad it was me and not another, more...unforgiving being, shall we say?” Dark smiled, small and cryptic. “As for how I stopped you, it was easy. You are young and untrained despite your raw strength.”

During this speech, Mare had sat, almost forgetting the chaos around them until a stray bolt of power brushed his arm, making him flinch back with a cry. He lunged up, catching Dark’s sleeve desperately.

“Please, you have to help me. I don’t know how to...how to stop  _ this _ .” He gestured around him at the destroyed room, at himself. “I don’t want to hurt him, otherwise I won’t be able to... _ be _ !”

“There is a price for my assistance,” Dark warned and Mare drew back suspiciously.

“And what would that be?”

“Not an immediate price. However, eventually I will require your help,” Dark said with a nonchalant shrug. Mare opened his mouth to ask more, but gave up with a sigh.

“Fine, just please help me.” Dark acquiesced with a sharp, delighted smile, reaching down to cup Mare’s cheek. A simple twist of his own aura around the younger ego’s had Mare’s eyes going blank, slumping into Dark’s arms. The whirlwind of purple energy faded, along with the marks under Mare’s eyes, leaving him Nate once more. Dark casually flicked his fingers, setting the destroyed room to rights, before turning his aura on Nate himself. It would leave him hazy but unaware of what had happened, only remembering that he had finished the video that he’d set out to record. Dark would have to seek out his friends, to make sure their memories were altered as well.

In the meantime, he would have to consider how he would go forward with Mare, how he would train the younger not only in his own powers, but also to suit Dark’s purpose.

He would be an interesting pawn, that was for sure.


End file.
